


Зимнепраздники

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid





	1. Веселого Рождества

Вечер двадцать четвертого декабря Мунаката Рейши планировал провести в казармах Скипетра 4. Его подчиненные втайне — как они полагали — затевали рождественскую вечеринку. Лейтенант Авашима по поручению капитана готовила сюрприз. Сам Мунаката заранее сложил в своей комнате коробки с настольными играми и пазлами.  
Мунаката вышел на улицу и обратил внимание на странное зарево на горизонте. Уже давно стемнело, но там небо горело закатным огнем, к которому вскоре добавились вспышки фейерверков.  
Странно.  
Он достал из кармана КПК, чтобы связаться с Авашимой, но та уже бежала по дорожке от женского крыла:  
— Капитан! Фушими доложил о возгорании склада фейерверков в Шизуме!  
— Возгорании? О нет...  
КПК звякнул, и Мунаката обреченно открыл новое сообщение, уже догадываясь о его содержании:  
_> этот_дикарь:  
Веселого Рождества, Мунаката! _


	2. Первый сон

Первое января было днем отдыха для всех бойцов спецотряда, но когда Мунаката пришел в штаб-квартиру, в опенспейсе уже сидел Фушими и стучал по клавиатуре своего лэптопа. Мунаката вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— В казарме скучно, — пожал плечами лейтенант. — И связь сбоит. А здесь хотя бы скорость нормальная.  
— Не знал, что ты настолько зависим от работы.  
— На себя посмотрите, — буркнул Фушими и потянулся за банкой кофе. Ужасная гадость, как он это пьет?  
Пока он препирался с единственным подчиненным, который позволял себе отвечать капитану в таком тоне, появилась Авашима. Вид у нее был мечтательный.  
— Какое хорошее утро, — с улыбкой сказала она.  
Мунаката и Фушими дружно посмотрели за окно, где висел плотный серый туман. Оптимизм Авашимы иногда заставлял задуматься о собственном восприятии реальности.  
— Мне приснился чудесный сон, — безмятежно продолжила она. — Летнее море, отпуск, коктейли…  
Мунаката хотел пошутить, что к коктейлям наверняка прилагался некий бармен, но не успел.  
— А вам что снилось, капитан, Фушими-кун? — спросила Авашима.  
— Ничего, — хором сказали оба.  
Мунаката поправил очки и коротко взглянул на Фушими — тот застучал по клавишам с удвоенной энергией, словно у него вдруг обнаружилось задание необычайной важности. Интересно, кто приснился ему?  
— Совсем-совсем ничего? — лейтенант поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос. — Какая жалость. Хацуюмэ — это очень важно.  
— Несомненно, Авашима-кун. Увы, боги не были к нам благосклонны. Извините, я должен кое-что сделать.  
Он вошел в свой кабинет и некоторое время боролся с желанием закурить, вспомнив в подробностях свой первый сон в этом году. Ему с чего-то приснился абсолютно голый Суо, и Мунаката не знал, что его смущает больше: что этот наглец вообще появился в его сне, да еще и в таком непотребном виде, или что этот сон ему понравился.

— Король! Что тебе снилось? — спросил Тоцука, наливая себе кофе.  
Микото поперхнулся дымом и буркнул:  
— Не помню.  
— Ну вот, как же так? Это же первый сон в году! Его нужно обязательно запоминать. А вдруг это был сокол или баклажан? Они приносят удачу.  
— Отстань, Тоцука. Я вчера слишком много выпил, какие там сны…  
Анна внимательно посмотрела на него и тут же сдала с потрохами Тоцуке:  
— Татара, он врет.  
Ничего не скроешь от этого ребенка. Кошмар.  
— Коро-о-оль! — Тоцука не отлипал. — С чего это ты такой скрытный? Рассказывай!  
— Считай, что это был баклажан, — сердито ответил Микото и залпом допил свою чашку кофе. Не хватало еще, чтобы эти двое сообщников развели его на подробности.  
Он сжал кулаки. Очень хотелось найти Мунакату и набить ему морду, чтоб не шлялся по чужим снам, да еще и в первый день года.


	3. Корона

— Суо! Отдай корону по-хорошему! — угрожающе сказал Мунаката.   
— Хрен тебе!   
Мунаката повалил его на пол, но Микото успел сдернуть корону с головы и отвести руку подальше, потом перекатился и оказался сверху. Правда, зубцы, кажется, слегка помялись. Мунаката тоже немножко помялся, но ему как раз полезно. Он всегда слишком отглаженный, бесит.   
— Идиотизм, — вздохнул Мунаката. — Мы и без того короли. Оба.   
Можно было подумать, что он смирился, но Микото был настороже и успел отреагировать, когда Синий снова коварно попытался отобрать великолепную картонную корону, украшенную блестками и жирными пятнами, которую они достали из коробки с миндальным пирогом.   
— Это была твоя идея. Сам притащил этот... [пирог волхвов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%85%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B2). Фигурка досталась мне, так что я король, отвали, — победно заявил Микото.   
— Бобовый, — ехидно уточнил лежащий под ним Мунаката.   
— Завидуй молча!   
— Было бы чему... Все, хватит, слезай с меня.  
Будто и не он первый затеял эту детсадовскую возню. Взрослый серьезный Синий король, да. Не наигравшийся в подвижные игры.   
— Не хочу, — сказал Микото. — Мне и так хорошо.   
— Тебе просто нравится делать все наоборот. Как дитя малое.   
— Точно, — подтвердил он, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
— Суо, ты же не собираешься на мне заснуть?   
Это прозвучало как вызов, но вообще-то Микото собирался все-таки великодушно уступить корону Мунакате — надо же сделать памятное праздничное селфи. Но сперва он решил кое-что узнать.  
— Слушай, а что вообще делает Бобовый король? — спросил он, усаживаясь на татами. Мунаката сел рядом, отряхиваясь:  
— Да ничего особенного не делает. Он для красоты, как наш император.   
— А, ну тогда мне точно подходит.   
— Действительно, ты же у нас ленивая задница, — согласился Мунаката и получил подзатыльник.   
— Тебе не положено говорить такие слова, Синий. Где только нахватался?   
— У одного Красного гопника, где же еще.  
Мунаката поправил перекошенные очки и ненадолго задумался.  
— Вспомнил, насчет Бобового короля. В некоторых странах он еще выбирает себе королеву. Эй, я не имел в виду... — спохватился он, но было уже поздно.   
Думать надо, когда такие вещи говоришь. Микото уже представил себе, как будет выглядеть Мунаката в длинном синем платье с декольте, и эта идея ему очень понравилась.   
— Я уже выбрал, — сказал он, напяливая Мунакате на голову многострадальную корону.


End file.
